The present invention relates to a link assembly for items of jewelry such as for example, a bracelet or a watchband. More particularly, the present invention relates to a link assembly having links that are easily attached or removed with minimal force to lengthen or shorten a band.
Bands for bracelets and watches are often composed of individual segments to adapt the band to a wearer""s wrist. These segments are typically joined using screw fittings that pivotably attach the links together; however, this configuration has numerous disadvantages. For example, when the wearer desires to lengthen or shorten the band, the wearer oftentimes must purchase special tools or hire a jeweler. Furthermore, it is common for the band to come apart as these screws tend to loosen and separate.
Various other band designs use close tolerances to lock segments together by using a pin to prevent the band from separating. These close tolerances often require large forces to remove the pin during assembly and/or disassemblyxe2x80x94sometimes resulting in damage or destruction to these fragile pieces.
The present invention is designed to overcome these disadvantages by providing a link assembly allowing users to easily lengthen or shorten a band without applying large forces or using special tools.
The present invention provides an adjustable band link assembly containing multiple connected segments that can be easily removed or added to adjust the length of the band. Adjustment can be performed in minimal time and without complex or costly tools.
The band link assembly contains a first segment and a second segment that are pivotally attached by a connecting pin. Each segment contains an extension portion and a receiver portion where the extension portion on the first segment is connected to the receiver portion on the second segment by the pin. The extension portion protrudes outwardly from the segment body and includes a transverse opening extending across the extension width. The receiver portion includes two parallel arms that form a receiving area to allow the extension from the first segment to be inserted therein. Each arm contains a transverse opening that is in co-axial alignment with the other arm opening so that as the extension portion is inserted inside the receiving area, the extension portion transverse opening can be coaxially aligned with the arm openings to receive the connecting pin.
The extension portion transverse opening supports a cylindrical spring tube having a hollow interior to receive and lock the connecting pin in position. The pin is locked relative to the extension opening by a locking mechanism defined by at least one detent and preferably two detents protruding inside the spring tube hollow interior to engage with an annular groove on the connecting pin. The spring tube contains an opening or slot extending along its longitudinal length to allow added flexibility when the connecting pin is inserted inside the spring tube interior. The connecting pin is appropriately sized to extend through the aligned extension portion and arm openings to pivotably attach the segments together.
The band size is adjusted by removing the pin to separate the first and second segments. Removal is accomplished by inserting a push-pin, a pin having approximately the same diameter as the installed connecting pin, inside the arm opening and exerting a force on the connecting pin to overcome the locking force between the annular groove and the spring tube detents. Once the spring tube detents are separated from inside the annular groove, the pin can be manually pulled from the extension and arm openings to disconnect the segments. Segments are detached from the band by removing the other connecting pin located on either the first or second segment and repeating the above described process. When lengthening the band, an additional segment is placed adjacent an unattached end of the first or second segment with the openings aligned so that the connecting pin can be inserted and locked in position by the spring tube. Once the band is at the desired length, the unattached segment ends are aligned and joined by the connecting pin to pivotably connect the segments.
The configuration of the present invention allows the user to adjust the band in minimal time and without the use of tools.